I'm Fallen' Love With a Doll?
by Anonymous Fans
Summary: Kris. Cassanova 1000 fans. Tidak berniat pacaran, tapi jatuh cinta pada sebuah boneka kayu yang ia temukan dan beli dengan adiknya? KRISTAO! TAORIS! DLDR RnR


_**Haloo! Nony dateng bawa FF baru neh! Maaf, yang WLYP lumutan lagii~ hahaha xd tapi percaya deh, sama Anony, WLYP lagi dalam pembuatan! Ini sekalian ngumumin, kalau cari WLYP, carinya di rate M ya! Soalnya udah mulai nyeleneh.. Nony gatel pengen nulis yang nyleneh-_- #sesat Anony buat FF ini sekalian buat ngumumin wks. Daripada bikin notice doing-_- WLYP bakal Anony publish 3-5 hari setelah ini~ yaudah~ cekidot ajaa:D**_

.

.

Fallin' Love With a… Doll?

.

.

T

.

.

KrisTao

.

.

Romance, Fantasy

.

.

Begin..

.

Anonymous Present

.

"Ge! Belikan aku boneka baru dong!" ujar seorang perempuan pada seorang lelaki berambut blonde "Liu, apa kau tidak sadar sudah ada berapa banyak boneka di dalam kamarmu, _Honey_?" tanya Kris –lelaki berambut blonde- pada perempuan tadi "_I dont care! I want a new doll~_" ujar Liu –perempuan tadi- "Dan, Ge! Berhenti memanggilku _honey_! Namaku Wu Zei Liu! Bukan _honey _dan aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pacarmu! Itu menjijikkan!" ujar Liu dengan nada marah.

"Baiklah, Liu... Gege akan membelikanmu satu boneka baru" jawab Kris mengalah "Yeay~! Aku menyayangimu, _brother_!" ujar Liu yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang kakak. "Kita.. coba ke toko itu!" ujar Liu sembari menunjuk sebuah toko bergaya klasik yang bernama _'Dolls Kingdom'. _Krispun mengiyakan sang adik dan mengikutinya masuk ke toko yang menurutnya _aneh _itu.

"_Welcome to Dolls Kingdom, Sir.._" sapa _shopkeeper _yang berada di depan pintu "_Look at this brother!_ Ada banyak boneka! Kalau kau mau beli.. beli saja!" ujar Liu lalu berlari entah kemana. Kris _sweatdrop _sendiri "Aku ini namja sejati.. mana mungkin aku membeli boneka.." ujar Kris pelan.

"_Excuse me, Sir_" ujar seorang _Shopkeeper _"Yeah?" balas Kris "Ini bagian boneka perempuan, _Sir_.. Cobalah untuk melihat ke _Classic Dolls Room, Sir_.. Saya yakin anda akan menyukainya, _Sir_" ujar _Shopkeeper _itu "_Okay.. I Will.. Thanks for the information_" Jawab Kris lalu berjalan meninggalkan _Shopkeeper _yang sekarang tetap memandang Kris sembari tersenyum.

Setelah mencari cukup lama, Kris menemukan _Classic Dolls Room _yang diberitahukan oleh _Shopkeeper _tadi. "Ini.. sama saja" gumam Kris sembari melihat-lihat beberapa boneka porselen yang terpajang apik disana. Saat Kris melewati sebuah lorong, ia menemukan sebuah boneka yang berbeda.

Boneka itu memakai sebuah baju untuk _butler _dan memiliki tinggi se kuping Kris. Boneka itu memiliki _kulit _yang indah, mata panda yang mempesona dan bibir kucing yang menggoda. Dan entah kenapa dada Kris bergemuruh saat menatap mata sang boneka.

"Tertarik dengan boneka ini, _Sir_?" tanya seorang _shopkeeper _yang membuat Kris kaget setengah mati "Harganya hanya Rp1.000.000 _Sir_.." ujar _Shopkeeper _itu lagi "Hah? Hanya satu juta?" tanya Kris kaget. Bagaimana bisa.. karya seni yang indah ini hanya satu juta!?

"Iya, _Sir_.. Walau dapat dikategorikan _murah_, jangan tanya soal kualitasnya.. boneka ini mempunyai sendi tersembunyi yang memungkinkan anda untuk menggerakkannya seperti manusia, tetapi.." ujar _Shopkeeper _itu terpotong "Tapi apa?" tanya Kris "Satu-satunya yang tidak dapat diubah adalah.. Wajah sendunya, _Sir_.." ujar _Shopkeeper _itu.

Kris melihat wajah boneka itu, memang terlihat sendu dan.. _sedih_ "_Its okay, I'll make the doll smiled to me_.. Aku mau boneka ini" ujar Kris "Oke, sebentar.." ujar _Shopkeeper _itu lalu hilang dari pandangan Kris. Sesaat kemudian, _iPhone5 _Kris berbunyi nyaring. Kris melihat siapa yang menelfonnya, dan ternyata itu adiknya, Wu Zei Liu.

"_Hey! Aku menunggumu di depan kasir! Hurry up brother!" _"Oke, _Wait a second_.. Aku menemukan boneka klasik yang indah untuk_ku_" ujar Kris _"Tenang! Aku juga punya boneka bagus dan aku tidak ingin bonekamu seperti apapun bentuknya" _"Baiklah" jawab Kris lalu mematikan panggilan itu.

"Maaf lama, _Sir_.. Ini notanya.. bisa permisi? Aku harus membawa boneka ini ke kasir" ujar _Shopkeeper _itu, Kris mengangguk membirkan _Shopkeeper _itu membawa boneka itu ke kasir. "Bonekanya.. menarik" gumam Kris.

Sesaat Kris menuju ke kasir, ia melihat adiknya membawa sebuah boneka "_Look at this_! Ini boneka yang cantik, bukan?" tanya Liu sembari memperlihatkan sebuah boneka yang cukup besar dengan gaun klasik berambut blonde panjang "Boneka ini mirip denganmu, berambut blonde panjang" ujar Kris "_Yeah_.. aku memilihnya karena itu!" jawab Liu antusias "_Whatever_" jawab Kris.

"Halo, terimakasih sudah berbelanja di _Dolls Kingdom_.. boleh saya pinjam bonekanya?" tanya petugas kasir, Liu langsung menyerahkan bonekanya dan Kris memberikan notanya "_Classic Blonde Girls _Rp567.000 dan _Sad Butler Boy _Rp1.000.000?" tanya petugas kasir itu "Yap" jawab Kris "Kau membeli boneka juga ya?" tanya Liu "Iyap" jawab Kris.

"_Brother!_ Aku itu namja sejati tidak akan membeli boneka?" Tanya Liu dengan nada menyindir pada Kris "_Shut up_ atau kau harus membayarnya sendiri" ujar Kris dengan nada dingin kepada adik semata wayangnya itu yang tentu membuat Liu langsung dia "_Just kidding!_" Ujar Liu panic yang diacuhkan oleh Kris.

"Ini silahkan" ujar petugas kasir itu setelah Kris membayar "Wow! _What a big doll_!" komentar Liu "kau lebih seperti menggendong pacarmu daripada sebuah boneka _brother_!" ujar Liu saat Kris membawa (atau menggendong) boneka itu ala bridal style. Kris tersenyum lalu mencium bibir boneka itu yang membuat beberapa orang terpekik "... bibirnya seperti bibir manusia.." pikir Kris saat selesai mencium bibir boneka itu. Kris-pun segera masuk ke mobil dan adiknya.

"Boneka yang mempunyai bibir _manis_... Aku... Mau menciuminya... _Lagi_..." batin Kris.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kris langsung pergi ke kamarnya, ganti baju lalu menadangi boneka itu dengan seksama "Boneka yang manis" ujar Kris lalu mengelus pipi boneka itu "Namamu, Huang Zi Tao" ujar Kris sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun. Senyuman manis, tulus dan penuh cinta... hanya untuk sebuah boneka.

Tanpa Kris sadari, wajah boneka itu merona tipis.

.

8 P.M

.

"Aku bosaan! PR sudah dikerjakan, Liu sudah pergi untuk memamerkan bonekanya dan pasti menginap umma dan appa pergi ke pernikahan direktur Yuen _Corp_.. _What can I do nooww~_" gumam Kris sembari berguling-guling di kasur. Tapi, Kris langsung diam dan menatap boneka yang sudah ia posisikan duduk di kursi menghadap Kris.

"Tao, aku.. mau curhat!" ujar Kris lantang "Memang aneh ya.. ada namja yang seperti ini.. tapi tolong dengarkan ya? Aku ingin curhat karena tidak ada yang dapat aku jadikan tempat curhat selama ini.." ujar Kris.

"Dulu.. saat SD aku mempunyai seorang teman.. Kau tau? Mengapa aku menamaimu Huang Zi Tao? Karena itu namanya.. Ia seorang yang sangat-sangat baik, aku menyukainya! Sangat menyukainya.. tapi.. saat ia ingin menemuiku di sebrang.. ia ter.. tabrak sebuah truk.." Ujar Kris sembari menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dia di opname di rumah sakit dan koma.. Dan aku sangat senang saat mendengar ia siuman! Aku langsung kesana, tapi ia malah… meninggal.. Sebelumnya, Ia berkata padaku kalau ia menyukaiku.." lanjut Kris dengan butiran air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Kau tau, kenapa aku membelimu? Karena matamu mengingatkanku padanya, sebuah mata yang sejuk dan teduh.. Walau aku menemukan sebuah kesedihan dimatamu, aku tetap menyukaimu" ujar Kris lalu berjalan dan berhenti di depan si boneka.

"Tao-ah, gomawo" ujar Kris lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir boneka itu. Krispun melepaskan tautan bibir itu lalu tersenyum hangat "Gomawo" gumam Kris lalu mengelap bibirnya "Tao, apa kau mau tidur bersamaku malam ini?" Tanya Kris pada sang boneka "Diam, kuanggap iya!" ujar Kris lalu menggotong boneka itu.

_Kris, bitch please, boneka tidak dapat berbicara ataupun bergerak, apalagi untuk menanggapimu-_-_

Kris segera memposisikan Tao seperti memeluknya lalu tertidur dengan boneka itu.

.

.

Pada jam 12 malam, saat Kris sudah memasuki alam mimpi, sebuah kelopak bunga masuk ke dalam kamar Kris dan berhenti di dahi sang boneka.

"Eergh.." gumam sang boneka lalu menjauhkan tangan Kris yang melingkar si pinggangnya "Aku bosan.." gumam Tao –boneka tadi- lalu melirik ke arah Kris. Seketika pipinya merona mengingat semua ciuman Kris di bibirnya "Memalukan.." gumamnya lalu melirik meja belajar Kris yang penuh dengan buku dan di setiap buku ada tag 'PR'.

Tao duduk dimeja belajar Kris dan melihat-lihat buku PR Kris. "Pintar juga, ya! Jawabannya tidak ada yang salah.." ujar Tao pelan yang ternyata sedang membuka buku PR Fisika Kris "Eh, ini kurang lengkap.." ujar Tao lalu membetulkan jawaban dan rumus Fisika di buku PR Kris "_x_=3 pangkat 3… jadi, _x_= 27! Selesai..~" gumam Tao pelan.

Tao lalu menaruhnya ditempat semula lalu kembali melihat-lihat buku Kris yang diatas meja, dan ia menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi catatan PR 'Sejarah.. LKS halaman 21 salin soalnya.. Essay 1-15, Bahasa.. Buku paket kuning halaman 178 bagian 2, 1-25 jawabannya saja.. Kimia, buku paket halaman 91 bagian B 1-20, Essay 5-15.." gumam Tao sembari membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Akan kukerjakan yang belum ia kerjakan dan mengecek PRnya! Sekalian membantunya.." ujar Tao lalu mulai mencari buku Kris dan mengerjakan semua PR Kris yang ada. "Terlalu mudah! Yang benar saja.." ujar Tao jengah karena baginya PR Kris yang menumpuk itu sungguh sangat mudah baginya. Tao pun menemukan daftar pelajaran Kris yang menempel di tembok.

"Besok ada Kimia, Fisika, Bahasa China, Korea dan sejarah.. Untung sudah kukerjakan yang Bahasa China, Kimia dan sejarahnya! Kalau belum gimana nantii" ujar Tao kesal sendiri karena Kris yang malas mengerjakan tugasnya atau malah pikun karena tadi ia bilang kalau semua prnya sudah ia kerjakan-_- Tao-pun yang melihat kamar Kris yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Taopun mulai membereskan kamar Kris yang sangat berantakan.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar Kris, Tao diam-diam menuju dapur dan memasak untuk sarapan dan bekal Kris kalau memang ia membawa bekal dan untuk keluarganya, karena Tao melihat adik dan ayah-ibunya sedang tidur. "Selesai! Dengan bantuan sihir memang tidak terlalu sulit" ujar Tao lalu melirik kearah jam "Sudah jam 5.40! Aku harus segera balik ke pelukan.. Kris!" ujar Tao lalu langsung membereskan semuanya dan berlari ke kamar Kris dengan wajah yang merona. Tao lalu segera memposisikannya memeluk Kris, tepat setelah itu, badannya berubah menjadi sekeras kayu.

.

TBC

.

_**HALOOO! LAGI APA SEMUANYA WEH? SALAM ROESOEH DARI ANE! **_

_**Maaf, itu temennya Anony yang pengen ikut eksis gegara udah bantuin bikin plot ide cerita~ maklumin aja… namanya Nat*piip* panggil aja Natchan ajaa~ :3 **_

_**Yah! Salam aja buat semuanyaa~ Anony lagi bikin part nyeleneh Ho-Tao fufufu~ #SESAT  
Salam sesat dari Anony~ ;p**_


End file.
